


You’re Mine (Show Me)

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Welcome to My Playground [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: @mork LOLOL, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cock Slut, Established Relationship, Fondling, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Name-Calling, Party, Smut, Underage Drinking, Verbal Humiliation, but now that i think about it, johnyong side pairing huehue, light tho, mark's a tease, they're not really aged up cause they're my age and i'm a uni junior soooooo, xuxi just calls mork some names but mork's here for it, xuxi's a jealous boi(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: Even though they’ve been together for over a year now, there’s people who still try to get with Mark—who still think they have a chance of getting in the boy’s pants—and it’s happening right in front of Yukhei’s eyes.





	You’re Mine (Show Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this in the comments of the first part of this series so I said fuck it and did it cause I love Markhei uwuwuwu you don't need to read the first part to understand this one but you should read the first part because pls ALSO, stream Simon Says, cowards

Before Yukhei transferred to this university and before him and Mark got together, people hit on Mark all the time—this is understandable. Mark was talented, great with words, with music, with dancing, and his grades were above average. Along with all of this, he was unnaturally attractive. One moment, he was cute and dorky, like someone who needed to be pampered and cared for. The next, he was the epitome of sex, his body light and toned, skinny waist, long legs, high cheekbones, nice ass—he looked like he wanted someone to  _ wreck _ him. Of course, there were many people who wanted that opportunity but when Yukhei came around, the two had hit it off immediately and they were dating not too long after.

It was apparent to Yukhei that he had scored big time by dating Mark. The younger boy was the whole package, everything Yukhei could ever want or need.  _ He _ was the only one that got to wake up in the morning and see Mark curled up in bed with his hair all messed up, snoring lightly.  _ He _ was the only one who got to hear Mark’s demos as he was working on them. _ He _ was the only one who got to see mark on his knees, cock stretching his mouth open, eyes wide.  _ He _ was the only who got to bend Mark over wherever and whenever he wanted and eat his ass or fuck him raw. Yukhei really hit the jackpot.

Now if only other people would realize that Mark’s taken, and Yukhei doesn’t plan on letting him go anytime soon.

Even though they’ve been together for over a year now, there’s people who still try to get with Mark—who still think they have a chance of getting in the boy’s pants—and it’s happening right in front of Yukhei’s eyes.

Johnny is a good friend of Mark’s (“he’s dating my older brother, Taeyong”) and so they always get invited when Johnny’s frat throws down. Neither are that much into parties, but every once in a while they like getting dressed up and going to get shitfaced (“drunk sex is so fun!”)—anything to forget about schoolwork for a few hours. So here they were, in Johnny’s frat’s house. They’d already been there for about an hour and it didn’t seem to be winding down in the slightest. Yukhei had stepped away to grab them both a drink but returned to something that made his blood boil.

Some boy had Mark pinned against the wall, leaning in way too close to whisper in his ear. From the kitchen door, Yukhei could see the discomfort on Mark’s face, his hands on the boy’s chest to keep his distance. Yukhei is near them before he even registers that his feet are moving. From this close, he can hear the boy even over the music.

“Come on, I can fuck you better than that useless boyfriend of yours. Don’t you want a good lay? I’ll put that pretty mouth of yours to good use, baby.” Yukhei steps in then, pushing the boy back and placing himself between them. Behind him, Mark grips at the back of his shirt.

“Back off, asshole,” Yukhei glares and feels proud when the kid steps back quickly, stuttering out an apology and leaving. Mark wraps his arms around Yukhei’s waist and hugs him before turning the older boy around and looking at his face. If Yukhei didn’t know better, he would think Mark was enjoying this.

“Awww, are you jealous, Xuxi?” Okay, Mark was  _ definitely _ enjoying this and even though he knows the younger’s just messing with him, Yukhei’s steaming, still mad from seeing that boy so close to  _ his _ boyfriend. The way Mark’s smirking at him pisses him off and he’s quick to grab the smaller’s wrist, tugging him towards the bedrooms down the hall.

He wastes little time with foreplay, once the door is closed behind them, he spins Mark around and pushes him against it, pressing up against Mark’s back. Mark moans, pushing his hips back into the pressure but Yukhei keeps him pinned to the door.

“You’re such a little whore, Mark.” The younger boy starts at the name, his hips jerking, a whine leaving his mouth. “I bet you liked that boy hitting on you, huh? You like the attention? Or do you like the thought of someone else fucking you? Someone making you their slut?” He tugs Mark’s jeans and underwear down, reaching forward to palm Mark’s dick. Mark moans loudly, cursing, thrusting into Yukhei’s hand. Yukhei tsks at him, holding him still and gripping the base of his dick, refusing to get Mark off.

“I asked you a question Mark. Do you want to be someone else’s little cockslut?” Mark’s hips jerk again and he turns his head towards his boyfriend.

“No, hyung, I’m yours, only yours. Just hyung’s dirty cockslut.  _ Please _ .” Yukhei smirks and backs away, tugging his own pants and underwear down before sitting on the bed, lazily stroking himself.

“Then come and show me.”

And Mark drops to his knees.


End file.
